


Gentle

by grey853



Category: NCIS
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs surprises Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Tony never expected Gibbs to be gentle, never, not once, not a single time during all the times he'd dreamed about their first time together. 

His boss licked his way along the back of Tony's bare neck and whispered in his ear. "You've been drinking."

"Yeah, so?"

"You sober?"

"Not completely. Does it matter?"

"It should."

"I'm as sober as you are."

"Fair enough." Gibbs right arm wrapped round his waist, his body pressed against Tony's bare backside, holding him against the cold wall of his basement. "You want this?"

Tony closed his eyes, smiled, and shook his head in amusement. His cock twitched as Gibbs's stroked it, not too hard, but just right, like he'd done it a million times before, like this wasn't the first time for them. "You call yourself a special agent? What do you think?"

"What I think isn't the question." His voice husky, Gibbs asked again, "Do you want this?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good."

Pants down around his ankles, Tony thought about how many times he'd dreamed about just this kind of crazy. With Gibbs licking his shoulder while his calloused hand fisted his cock, Tony didn't have time to think about much else before he stopped breathing. That deep sucker punch of coming had him gasping and jerking, totally helpless. He sagged against the wall, Gibbs's powerful hold keeping him on his feet, but just barely.

Gibbs chuckled. "You in hurry there, DiNozzo?" 

"Sorry."

"Never say you're sorry, not with me."

His lungs still burning, trying to catch up, Tony swallowed hard before he admitted, "It's been a while."

"No kidding." Gibbs released his cock, kissed Tony's neck one more time, and then turned him around to face him. "Look at me."

Suddenly embarrassed, Tony couldn’t do it, couldn't meet those deep blue eyes and reveal that much of himself. "Tony, look at me."

Fingers nudged under Tony's chin and he finally lifted his head enough to see Gibbs staring at him, hunger burning, hunger for him, not some nameless redhead or NCIS Director. "Yeah, Boss?"

"I'm not your boss here."

"Don't kid yourself. You're my boss whether you want to be or not." Before Gibbs could protest, Tony added, "And I like that. I like when you tell me what to do at work or here, wherever. I like it."

Gibbs grinned, the wrinkles around his eyes deeper. "You do, huh?"

"Yeah." Tony, suddenly more confident, nodded. "So, what do you want me to do, Boss?" His hand groped the tight front of Gibb's jeans. "I mean, I'm standing here half-dressed and you've still got all your clothes on. What's wrong with this picture?" Without giving Gibbs a chance to turn him down, he asked, "You want me to do something about that?"

Gibbs grinned, a light challenge in his voice. "All talk and no action, DiNozzo?"

"On it, Boss."

Energized, Tony kept his eyes on Gibbs's face while he expertly worked the button and zipper of the jeans. Underneath, he found that Gibbs sported more wood than he ever needed to build a boat. "Gee, Boss, you look happy to see me."

Blue eyes darkened. "Ya think?"

"Oh, yeah, I think you're really happy that I decided to stop by for an update on the case and have a few drinks."

"Tony…"

"Shut up, Boss."

The immediate silence fueled Tony's desire more than he'd ever admit. He liked that Gibbs took him seriously even if it probably was just for a one-shot deal. He'd take what he could get, take it and run if he had to. He still had his running shoes lying around somewhere.

Tony reached out and touched Gibbs's weeping cock, felt the dick twitch in his fingers, heard the quick intake of air as his boss closed his eyes. "Oh, yeah, you like that."

"You talk too much, DiNozzo."

"You think I should use my mouth for something better, Boss?"

"Jesus, Tony, stop teasing."

He pushed Gibbs back against the boat. "Brace yourself. Don't need you falling on your head. Be hard to explain later."

Before Gibbs could smack him, Tony dropped to his knees and took the hot cock in his mouth. The sweaty bitterness took him back to college days, those frat parties long ago when blowjobs were the nightcap after the beer and the sorority girls all ran out. Blowjobs, handjobs, fucking for hours, they didn't call Tony Sex Machine for nothing. He'd earned that title in more ways than one.

But this wasn't a frat brother or some back alley hustler. This was Gibbs. This was his boss weaving his fingers in Tony's hair while his other hand cupped the back of his head, gently but urgently reminding Tony of why he was kneeling in his boss's basement with his dick in Tony's mouth.

Tony pulled back some and then used his tongue to tease the tip. Gibb's moans pleased him, made him work even harder as he fondled the heavy balls and then sucked him in deeper. A little out of practice, he gagged, but then found a rhythm, something he didn't have to do long before Gibbs came and came hard. Tony didn't mind swallowing, never did. In fact, if anything, he always wished there were more come to tide him over. He memorized the Gibbs flavor, locked it away in the back of his mind just in case there was no next time.

Gibbs called his name softly, rubbed the top of Tony's head, and then drew him slowly to his feet. Holding the younger man's face with both hands, Gibbs smiled as he whispered with affection. "Tony."

"Right here, Boss."

Gibbs pushed his tongue into his mouth, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. He stopped and then kissed his ear. "I've got a bed upstairs."

"You don't sleep in the boat?"

The deep chuckle tickled his heart. "Join me."

Tony frowned, uneasy and not quite sure about the invitation, not until he met the Gibbs stare. It wasn't the hard one he was used to, but something totally different, something more intimate and vulnerable. It let him know everything he needed to know, at least for now.

"Sure, Boss." As Gibbs kissed him again, Tony marveled. 

He never once expected Gibbs to be gentle. 

The End


End file.
